Fluid valves control the flow of fluid from one location to another. When the fluid valve is in a closed position, high pressure fluid on one side is prevented from flowing to a lower pressure location on the other side of the valve. Often fluid valves contain a movable fluid control member and a seat of some sort that cooperates with the fluid control member to control fluid flow through the valve. In some cases it may be desirable to characterize fluid as it flows through the valve, for example, to reduce noise. In these cases, a trim assembly may be used that includes a cage with a plurality of openings. The openings may be sized and shaped to characterize fluid flow through the trim assembly. During normal operations, system demand may require limited movement of the fluid control member. However, during high demand or surge operations, the cage openings may restrict fluid flow through the trim assembly to a level less than what is required by the surge condition because the cage openings simply do not have sufficient flow capacity to meet the need of the surge operation.